Iknow your secret Spam and Creddie
by Icarlyspamfan
Summary: Spencer and Sam have been dating and so has Freddie and Carly but things get a little out of hand during night time.


Iknow your secret

"….and that's why you never should eat raw fish!," Says Carly.

"Now get out Gibby so we can end our web show!" Yells Sam.

"That's all for today on icarly bye!" Says Sam and Carly.

Everyone dances in the studio high fiving each other.

* * *

><p>Freddie puts his arm around Carly while Carly yells Spencer to come in the studio.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer comes running to the studio yelling what like a little boy. Before Carly could speak, Sam says "Give mama a kiss".<p>

* * *

><p>Carly and Freddie giggled when Spencer gave Sam a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie gave Carly a peck on the cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey watch it that's my little sister," Spencer tells Freddie in a deep voice.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly steps up for Freddie saying " Hey be nice to him! I let you date Sam my best friend who is almost the same age as me and I let you kiss her all the time!"<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone got quiet after that.<p>

* * *

><p>"So…you want to have a double date just the four of us?," says Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone agrees.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone leaves the studio and goes out to a fancy dine-in without them knowing Gibby was still at the Shay apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer sits next to Sam and Freddie sits next to Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>They order their food.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer orders tacos, Sam orders 5pounds of meat, Carly orders mash potatoes and beans with a side of salad, Freddie orders pizza.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh shit" Carly says.<p>

* * *

><p>" What is it," Sam says.<p>

* * *

><p>Nevel walks up to them and pukes on the table on everyone's fresh new food.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh hell no! You ruined my fucking meat dinner you hoe ass! Your going to pay for all this dumb ass," Sam says while she pounds him to the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam pulls out Nevel's wallet and pays for the food with his credit card.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was cheering for Sam and her bad ass attitude.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam sit back down and Spencer wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie starts kissing Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>While everyone was making out T-bow comes in asking them if they want to buy a buffalo on a stick.<p>

* * *

><p>T-bow ruined the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped making out and went back to the Shay apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie left the building back to their home.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 11 pm on a Tuesday.<p>

* * *

><p>While Spencer went to sleep, around 1 am, Carly snuck out and went with Freddie.<p>

* * *

><p>" Glad you can make it baby," Freddie says when their outside the Bushwell apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>" Of course I would come at night with you. I love you," Carly says to Freddie while they were walking and holding hands to Freddie's new car.<p>

* * *

><p>They go into the car.<p>

* * *

><p>" What do you want to do at night alone in a car with your lover that nobody will know," Freddie says trying to get laid.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly rips off Freddies top and she ripped hers off.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly and Freddie were making out in a car with only a bra and underwear.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think its time," Freddie says.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly takes off her clothes and so does Freddie and they began doing it.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie and Carly go home around 3a.m.<p>

* * *

><p>While Carly tries to sneak in her apartment, she walks in on Spencer and Sam doing it.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Sam doesn't notice Carly walking in.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly leaves the room and goes to Freddie's house and asks him to share his bed because she is tired and wants to get sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Carly tells Spencer and Sam what she saw last night.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Sam apologizes.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie blurs out Carly and him did it to.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer looks like he was going to kill Freddie.<p>

* * *

><p>"Was that your first time?" Spencer asks Carly<p>

* * *

><p>"Ya it was...interesting..." Carly says.<p>

* * *

><p>"It was fun!" says Freddie<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer chases after Freddie while Freddie runs away from Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Carly chase Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam calms down Spencer and tells him not to mention anything about them.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Carly says.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly and Freddy look at them suspiciously.<p>

* * *

><p>"How much times did you guys have sex?" Says Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Sam mummles quietly but loud enough for Carly and Spencer to hear. "About 25.."<p>

* * *

><p>Carly and Freddie's mouth drops.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's never speak of this again! I'll be fine about you fucking up Sam if your fine about me fucking up Freddie!" Says carly loudly to Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer agrees.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone agreed to never speak of their sex life again.<p> 


End file.
